Riaffiorando
by BlueIce
Summary: una missione di Duo va molto, molto male, e il ragazzo manda a Heero un messaggio registrato. shounen-ai, prima fic ^__^


_Disclaimer = _purtroppo Gundam Wing non è mio, ma possiedo un modellino di Deathscythe!!

_Rating _= PG-13

_Pairing _= 1+2+1 (shounen-ai)

_Copyright canzone = _"I Love You" di Sarah McLachlan

_Avvertenze = _Death fic; non so se nei Gundam ci sono meccanismi per registrare conversazioni da mandare tipo e-mail, così se la sparo grossa non vi allarmate ^__^

_Riassunto _= una missione di 02 va molto, molto male, e Duo manda ad Heero un messaggio registrato.

RIAFFIORANDO 

Ho un sorriso 

_Che si allarga da orecchio a orecchio_

_Dal vederti camminare lungo la strada_

_Ci incontriamo alle luci_

_Ti fisso per un po'_

_Il mondo intorno scompare_

_Solo tu ed io_

_Su quest'isola di speranza_

_Un respiro tra noi potrebbe essere miglia_

_Lascia che ti circondi_

_Il mio mare sulla tua spiaggia_

_Lascia che sia la calma che cerchi_

_Oh ed ogni volta che ti sono accanto_

_C'è troppo che non riesco a dire_

_E tu semplicemente vai  via_

_E ho dimenticato di dirti_

_Che ti amo_

_E la notte è troppo lunga_

_E fredda qui, senza di te_

_Mi dispero nella mia condizione_

_Perché non riesco a trovare le parole per dirti_

_Che ho bisogno di te_

_Oh e ogni volta che ti sono accanto_

_C'è troppo che non riesco a dire_

_E tu semplicemente vai via_

_E ho dimenticato di dirti_

_Che ti amo_

_E la notte è troppo lunga_

_E fredda qui, senza di te_

_Mi dispero nella mia condizione_

_Perché non riesco a trovare le parole per dirti_

_Che ho bisogno di te_

Sarah McLachlan © 1997, "Surfacing" 

"Maledetti cavi…allora…finalmente ci sono. Ehilà Heero, come te la passi amico mio? Spero tu non stia ancora incollato a quel dannato laptop, mi chiedo come tu non sia diventato cieco fissandolo ogni minuto della giornata! Oh, è vero…per sentire questo messaggio _devi _usare il computer, baka me. Perché è quello che sono sempre stato per te, un baka che non sa quando tenere la bocca chiusa, ne? Ch', non fare quella faccia, contrario a credenza popolare, so quando smettere di parlare. Sorpresa sorpresa." _/si sentono rumori elettrici/ _"Scusa buddy, 'Scythe qui sta facendo il difficile oggi.

Ne, Heero, non sogghignare, il mio DeathScythe resta _sempre_ il Gundam migliore, levati quel sorrisetto dal viso, pensi che non lo veda? Ah, caro mio, ti conosco troppo bene!

_/altri rumori metallici/_

Heero, non aggrottare le sopracciglia, ti verranno le rughe prematuramente, quante volte te l'ho detto? So che ti stai chiedendo il motivo di questa registrazione, un momento, ora ci arrivo! Ti sei detto ninmu ryoukai? Bene. Non cambierai mai.

Heero, ti sei mai chiesto come sarà il mondo una volta che questa maledetta guerra sarà finita? Perché prima o poi dovrà finire, no? Io me lo domando sempre, anche se probabilmente non vivremo abbastanza per vederlo. Prova a immaginare…chiudi gli occhi…non sbirciare! Vedi, c'è finalmente il cielo pulito, senza aerei militari, mobil suit o proiettili volanti; ci sono solo gli uccelli. Abbassa lo sguardo: nel mare non ci sono sottomarini; sulla terra non c'è più distruzione, per le strade non ci sono più cadaveri, non ci sono più vedove, orfani. 

Vedi tutto questo? Questo è il mio sogno. Un sogno naif, ma sempre un sogno. 

Heero, sto morendo.

Shinigami, il Dio della Morte, proprio io.

Non guardarmi in quel modo, sapevi prima o poi sarebbe successo. Io lo aspettavo da tanto ormai.

Sto morendo.

Non ho fallito la missione, te lo giuro, Heero non l'ho fallita. Credimi, li ho spediti tutti all'inferno. Tutti e trenta. Non ne è sopravvissuto uno. Non sei fiero di me, o Soldato Perfetto?

Peccato non abbia più rifornimenti di energia per 'Scythe. Peccato il mio amicone sia ridotto piuttosto male. Peccato mi rimangano venti minuti di ossigeno.

Sto per morire.

L'ho detto…non sembra così spaventoso, sai? Come? No, chiamare rinforzi era inutile, ci vogliono due ore per raggiungere la mia posizione e avevo scorte di ossigeno solo per trenta minuti. Correzione, ora ne ho diciannove. Carino, ne?

Sai Heero, vorrei che fossimo diventati amici; tu per me lo sei, perché pensi ti abbia salvato da quel laboratorio? Perché ti avevo sparato e volevo scusarmi? Beh, non solo per quello…

Qualcosa di te mi incuriosiva, no l'ho detto male; qualcosa di te mi attraeva: sembravi così freddo…ma i tuoi occhi celavano qualcosa, e io volevo essere quello che avrebbe trovato quella cosa. Non so se l'ho mai scoperta…ma a volte, quando fissavi a vuoto lo schermo del computer (sì, lo fai! Non credere non me ne sia mai accorto!) mi sentivo più vicino a quel tuo segreto. 

A poco a poco la mia curiosità si è sviluppata in ossessione. Di giorno mi comportavo come sempre, tu mi chiamavi baka, io ci scherzavo sopra; ma la notte mi sedevo al bordo del tuo letto e ti fissavo ore ore; sai che quando dormi sembri innocente? A volte avevi gli incubi, li abbiamo tutti e cinque, e io mi fermavo e ti abbracciavo piano. Per calmarti ti cantavo una ninna-nanna che avevo imparato quando vivevo alla chiesa Maxwell, te ne ho parlato, ricordi? Poi tornavo a guardarti, ogni notte. Non so perché, non so com'è cominciato, ma è successo. Heero, possibile che sia tanto zuccone?

_/si sente un leggero scoppio/_

Dio, mi era quasi venuto un colpo. 

Che ironia…Sorella Helen aveva supplicato Dio di proteggermi proprio prima di morire tra le mie braccia; peccato che io non creda in Dio; forse è per questo che non mi ha mai protetto; se esistesse qualcuno lassù questa guerra non ci sarebbe, io ora non sarei qui a registrarti questo stupido messaggio che sarà anche il mio ultimo. Visto Heero, finalmente starò zitto, ne?

_/passano alcuni secondi di silenzio/_

He…Heero? Chiederai scusa a Wufei da parte mia per tutte le volte in cui l'ho preso in giro? E per quella volta che ho dipinto Nataku di rosa? Dì a Trowa che il gel per capelli l'ho rovesciato io, non è stato uno dei maggiordomi di Quatre. E dì al nostro amichetto arabo di confessarsi a Trowa, perché sono stufo di sentire 'quanto gli occhi di Trowa sono verdi' o 'che gambe perfette che ha'. E digli di non arrossire.

Heero, Heero glielo dirai vero?

Heero, mi mancherai. Mi mancherete tutti. Vorrei dire che vi proteggerò da lassù, ma se c'è davvero qualcosa dopo la morte, se ci sono davvero quei posti divini, beh, credo che sia meglio dire che vi proteggerò da laggiù. 

Heero, non lasciarmi. Ti prego, Heero. Heero non voglio morire. Non così. Heero vorrei rivederti l'ultima volta, Heero vorrei vederti sorridere, non mi hai mai sorriso prima d'ora. Ti prego Heero, onegai, sorridi per me? So che riesci a farlo. Heero, mi stai sorridendo?

Heero, perché non sorridi…

Tutto questo tempo, tutti questi mesi, e non ho mai…non ti ho mai…

Heero, ho dimenticato di dirti che ti amo…

…

…

…

Ja ne, Heero…"

Registrazione completa. Inviare? File inviato, in attesa di risposta… 

****

****

**~Owari~**

****

****

**NdA= **maledizione, non mi piace com'è venuta fuori, volevo metterci può introspettiva ;___; poi era anche la mia prima fic su Gundam Wing e avrei voluto fosse migliore …

Se però vi è piaciuta, non esitate e mandarmi commenti, aumentano la mia autostima e mi spingono a scrivere di più ^__^


End file.
